


First Meeting

by StillNotGinger10



Series: The Triwizard Tournament featuring the Legends of Super Flarrow [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Durmstrang student Len, Gryffindor Barry, M/M, Magic, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Barry knew his eyes were wide as he looked at the Durmstrang student, and his mouth was opening and closing with no real words coming out, but he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to explain something like this? What a horrible impression he was making on behalf of Hogwarts. Headmaster Wells would be so disappointed.Update: Now with a second chapter! I added their second meeting, and that'll be the last chapter in this part of this HP AU. The rest will be separate stories in the same series.





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://stillnotginger10.tumblr.com/post/163021584951/stillnotginger10-momomoon-can-i-just-say
> 
> This post got me thinking about different Harry Potter aus that could be done in the Arrowverse. 
> 
> I wrote down a lot of ideas in a Word doc, and honestly might get to writing most if not all of them eventually. But I was most inspired by the original post: A coldflash triwizard tournament au where Oliver is Hogwart’s champion and Len is Durmstrang’s. (I changed it from Beauxbatons and added in Supergirl)
> 
> So thanks to Momomoon for making a post about it! And thanks to Batsutousai for tossing ideas back and forth with me! I have so many ideas for more to write in this verse thanks to our discussions <3

“Heard you wanted to compete, Allen.”

Couldn't Barry walk down a hallway alone without a bully finding him? Apparently not. This time it was Tony Woodward. Tony was in the same year as Barry, and had had a problem with him since the beginning of first year.

“Leave me alone, Tony,” Barry grumbled as he continued to make his way down the hallway. With the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament, everyone was talking about the possibility of being a champion. The seventh years were the only ones who could realistically dream of competing since they were imposing an age restriction this year, but that didn't stop the younger years from talking about it too. Barry and his fellow sixth years were no exception. They knew they were too young to compete, but that didn't stop them from wondering _what if_.

“Don't walk away from me, Allen,” Tony called, the only warning Barry had before he was ducking under a curse. Luckily, he was fast. Even though he was bullied, he wasn’t hit too often. No one could keep up with his running or his spellwork.

“A half-blood like you?” Tony asked as he fired off another spell, which Barry deflected. “Really?” Another spell. Another deflection. This time it hit a painting, whose occupant hollered in complaint. “With your rotten muggle father?” Two spells this time, but Barry’s shield held against both. Bringing up Barry’s father was a low blow, but it was one that Tony always took. It never failed to make Barry see red. “Do you think a murderer’s son has what it takes to be Hogwarts’s champion?”

Before Tony had even finished, Barry had channeled his anger through his wand and a bright light burst out. It collided with Tony and sent him skidding down the hallway.

That was a new reaction to being bullied. Barry didn't think he liked it.

Sprinting, Barry raced to Tony’s side, only to find that his eyes were closed.

Oh no, he’d killed Tony Woodward. No, he was still breathing. That was good. His unconsciousness was not. How many detentions would this get him? Was it calls for expulsion?

“Shit. No, no, no. Come on, Tony, wake up.” That wasn't working, but Barry hadn’t honestly expected it to. Even so, he shook Tony’s shoulder one more time. “I am not getting expelled just because you’re a jerk. Now, wake up.” Nothing.

Barry hung his head as he heard footsteps approach. Given his luck, there was no doubt it was a professor. Points lost and detention for using magic in the halls. Detention and possible expulsion for injuring his classmate. But when he looked up, it wasn't a professor at all.

It was one of the Durmstrang students. He was tall, but not as big as some of the other students Barry had seen get off the ship. He had piercing blue eyes, and looked far too calm for someone that was standing over an unconscious student and next to another that was kneeling and panicking.

Barry knew his eyes were wide as he looked at the Durmstrang student, and his mouth was opening and closing with no real words coming out, but he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to explain something like _this_? What a horrible impression he was making on behalf of Hogwarts. Headmaster Wells would be so disappointed.

“Go, kid,” the Durmstang student said after staring down at them for what felt like an eternity.

“What?” Barry asked. He must have heard wrong.

“I’ll take care of this. You go.” Yes, he was definitely too calm for the situation.

“But—I—why?” Barry asked. “Why would you help me?”

The other man smirked. “I’m a good Samaritan,” he said, sounding like he was laughing at some joke Barry couldn't understand.

“I uh—thanks,” Barry said, getting only a nod in return. He started to run down the hallway, but stopped after only a couple of steps. He turned around. “I’m Barry,” he called back. He wasn't sure if giving his name was the best idea, but it felt rude not to. Besides, he was hoping to get the other man’s name in return.

“Len.”

“Thanks, Len,” Barry said with a smile before running off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I’ve written 5 stories for this au, and I already have ideas for a few others. This is actually the last one I wrote, but it takes place first chronologically. The next part is what I really wrote first, and I'll post that one as soon as I'm done posting this.
> 
> I'll post the 3rd, 4th, and 5th parts over the next few days. I'm thinking one a day?
> 
> If anyone likes this au and wants to suggest future scenes/one-shots for me to do, feel free :)


	2. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets a chance to thank Len again, and he learns a little more about why Len helped in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this part worked better as a 2nd chapter to this than by itself. The first chapter felt too incomplete, with Len's motives so vague and their meeting so short, so I wrote them meeting again and really getting to talk.
> 
> Thanks again to batsutousai for proofreading for me!

The next time Barry saw Len, it was nearly time for curfew. He hadn’t forgotten the mysterious Durmstrang student for even a second since he helped him. Since that day, he’d been both dreading and looking forward to seeing Len again.

He had been wanting to thank him again, to get to know him, to learn all about him, but at the same time he couldn’t help but wonder why Len had helped him. Was he really just that nice, or did he want something from Barry in return?

When he found Len outside, by the lake and not far from the Durmstrang ship, Barry barely hesitated before walking over.

He wasn’t sure how to start a conversation with someone he barely knew—someone he’d only barely met, really—but he learned quickly that it wasn’t by commenting on the weather. His comment about the clear night barely got him a glance before Len was back to staring out across the lake.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Barry tried again, “again, for the other day.”

“No problem, kid,” Len said, which Barry didn’t think was fair. He was only a year younger, hardly a kid.

“It’s just,” Barry began, and part of him was berating himself for continuing at all. Obviously, Len didn't want to talk to him. He took a deep breath, ready to plunge in now that he’d started. “It’s just, it’s not often that someone goes out of his way to help someone he just met.”

Len looked at him then, really looked at him, in a way that he hadn’t since Barry walked up to him. Barry needed to remember to breathe as they made eye contact. Len’s eyes shone even brighter in the moonlight than they did in the castle.

Barry lost track of time as he and Len stared at each other. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours; he had no idea.

But then, Len finally spoke, “My dad’s a muggle too.”

Dad? A muggle? It seemed like an abrupt change in topic until Barry remembered what Tony had been saying before Len arrived. The warmth he felt a minute ago left him as quickly as the blood drained from his face. Len had heard everything.

“…sterling role model,” Len said after a beat, but Barry couldn't process the words beyond the startling realization that Len knew about his dad, about the rumors, and he was going to be just like everyone else.

“My dad didn’t kill _anyone_!” burst out of Barry before he could even think to reconsider. He shocked himself with the anger behind his words. He shocked Len, if his wide-eyed gaze was anything to go by. “He didn’t. But everyone thinks he killed my mom. But I was there. I know he didn't do it,” Barry said, calmer this time, needing to explain, needing _one_ person to believe him. He’d needed that ever since he was eleven.

He couldn't tell what Len was thinking at all. The man had an inscrutable expression, possibly even better than Oliver’s.

“It’s just…no one believes me,” Barry said, knowing this time was no different. “They all think I’m bewitched, or stupid, or something…”

“You’re not stupid,” Len said before Barry could start to doubt himself too much, before he could get too dejected and worried about Len’s reaction.

“No,” Barry said, voice full of confidence now. He knew he wasn't stupid or bewitched, he was _right_. “I’m going to prove he’s innocent. I’m going to get a job in the Magical Law Enforcement division and get him freed.”

He wasn't expecting Len to snort. He didn't know if he expected support, but he’d thought Len was nicer than to laugh.

 “A prison break would be easier.” That brought Barry up short. Len wanted him to _break_ his dad out? That was even crazier than his plan. Besides, that’s not what he wanted.

“My father is going to be freed as an _innocent_ man, not a runaway felon.”

“Hmm. Have it your way.” With that, Len went back to staring out at the water, but Barry was certain the Durmstrang student was still watching him.

They were quiet for a while. Barry wasn't sure what to say. He didn’t know Len, not really. Could he pry? Could he ask? Well, they’d ventured into Barry’s past; it was only fair. “…so, your dad?”

“Also in prison. Not so innocent,” Len said without hesitation, without guilt or shame.

“Oh…” Barry said. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. It hadn’t helped with the awkward silence at all, and again he found himself unsure what to say, but it probably wasn't, “We should start a club.”

Then again, that got Len to laugh, so maybe it was the perfect thing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so a friendship begins.
> 
> I have a few more parts to this au planned out already and have started writing a couple of them. So hopefully they'll be up soon too. I hope you enjoyed this part! If you did, please let me know with kudos and comments. :)


End file.
